Telephonnumber 07
by lexisss
Summary: Csak azt tudom, hogy egy nagyon jófej, kulturált férfi." " De hát hogyan bízhatsz egy olyan emberben, akit még sosem láttál?" "Ő...Más." "Em, egy padba vésett telefonszámból nem derül ki, milyen is igazán..." - 'Én hiszem, hogy ő különleges...'rom.-mys.


**Saját szerzemény - konkrétan nem tudom, írt-e valaki valaha is ilyesmit, ha igen, akkor sem csórtam az ötletet ;)**

* * *

**Telephonnumber 07**

1.

-

Szeptember elseje a legtöbb tinédzser számára többnyire a halált jelenti. A kínok és szenvedések elkezdődnek, és megjelenik a rabszolgahajcsár, aki addig nyúzza a szerencsétlen népet, míg azok soványra nyúzott arccal válaszolnak a táblán szereplő első egyenletsorozatra.

Bárcsak egy álom lenne, amiből fel lehetne ébredni, és mikor kinyitod a szemedet még mindig csak a takaród felgyűrt ráncait látod.

Ezek a gondolatok száguldanak át egy középiskolás fejében, ahogy megszólal az ébresztőóra.

- Em, kellj fel, többet nem szólok!

És még a valóság összképét is rontja, ha ezt összevonjuk a borzalmasan korán csörgő órával…

Lassan lenyomta magáról a takarót, oldalra fordult, hogy még egy utolsó gonosz pillantást vessen a vekkerre, majd lenyomta a tetejét, ami végül megszüntette a rémes hangot. Még mindig jobban járt, mint az előző órái, amik szerencsétlenül a kukában landoltak első használat után. Valahogy a reggeli agresszió mindig utat talált magának.

- Ébresztő, ébresztő… - a lány végigcsoszogott a folyosón, hármat kopogott testvére ajtaján, ami mögül, mint mindig, furcsa zajok hallatszottak. Ez az ára, ha a testvéred egy együttes tagja. Reggeli hattól este tizenegyig ne számíts itt békére és nyugalomra.

Amikor rájött, hogy valószínű semmit nem hallott a kopogásból megerőltette magát, és rácsapott egyet az ajtóra.

Hé! Josh! – ekkor elhallgatott a gitár, és pár másodperc múlva megjelent egy körülbelül egy fejjel magasabb fekete hajú fiú, fekete pólóban és egy nyári farmer halászgatyában, Vans cipővel a lábán. Mióta van neki egyáltalán ilyene…?

- Mi lenne, ha a napi gyakorlási szintet a millióról a nullára csökkentenék? – ajánlotta fel a lány még eléggé nyugodt tekintettel. Kezével mutatta a vélt mennyiségi különbséget, de aztán rájött, hogy lehetetlen bírni ezzel az emberrel, ugyanis erre az érintett fél nevetésben tört ki.

- Em, tudod, milyen nap van ma? – kérdezett utána, mielőtt még csoszogva eltűnt volna a lépcsőlejáratnál.

- Az épelméjűség utolsó napja… Tudom.

Igen… Ez tökéletes kezdés volt a mai naphoz.

Már csak idejében el kellene készülni a kávéfőzéssel, a bőrönd lecipelésével, a fogmosással, a mosdással, és akkor nyugodtan kijelenthetjük, hogy sikerült teljesíteni az első napirendi pontos. Feltétel nélkül.

De valahogy nem túlzottan emlékezett arra a pontra, hogy mikorra is kellene mindent befejezni, és mialatt értetlenül meredt a kávésbögre fenekére egy újabb kiáltás rázta meg a földet, ami még valószínű a világ másik oldalán is hallatszott.

Tényleg remek nap a kezdésre.

- Josh! Szedd már a hátsódat! Nem megmondtam, hogy legyél a ház előtt egészkor? – hallatszott a bejárati ajtótól. A lány csak sóhajtott egyet, és tovább kortyolta kávéját. Ekkor két személy lábát vélte hallani a lépcső felől, majd az első, aki leért kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Jó reggelt Matthew, mi járatban? – mielőtt még bárki feltenné a kérdést, nem, nem tart a ház lakájt, ez csak a család feje… Eléggé hetvenes évekbeli.

- Jó reggelt, csak Josht várom, úgy volt, hogy együtt megyünk összeszedni a többieket. A hangszereket nem sikerült tegnap leszállítani, és a transzfer nem vállalt felelősséget a kárért, ami keletkezett volna, szóval jobbnak láttuk, ha még ma elhozzuk őket. – jelentette hazafi módon kedves és egyetlen Matt, egyik tulajdonképp a nem normális bátyja haverja volt, és dobosa. A család mindig is tele volt tehetségekkel, csupán két részre oszlik. Az egyik, hogy játszik, nem ég le, vagy játszik, és menekül a paradicsomok elől. Ezt leszámítva a család tényleg rendelkezett némi értékkel. Már ha a kávéfőzéshez tehetség kell…

- Remek, épp időben. – jött lefelé a lépcsőn Josh, a gitár tokja a hátán lifegett.

- Bocs, reggeli hangolások, és egy kis időbe telt, amíg a kottákat összeraktam.

- Jól van, semmi vész, de most már ideje lépni. – ekkor a féltő édesapa odalépett a fiához, megpaskolta a vállát.

- Rendben fiatalok, vigyázzatok magatokra, és minden lépésről tudni szeretnék, megértettük egymást Joshua, Em? – bólintottak mindketten, majd lélegzetvisszafojtva várták, amíg a kocsi el nem hagyja a garázs feljáróját. Amikor már a hangját sem lehetett hallani az autónak, Em felpattant és a bátyjához fordult.

- Hé, idióta, nem úgy volt, hogy elviszel? – kérdezte a bögrével a kezében.

- Sajnálom Em, némiképp változott a helyzet…

- De hát, azt mondtad elviszel! Mégis hogyan gondolod, hogy eljussak a város másik felébe?! – kiabált rá teljes erőből. Ó, a kávénak igencsak gyors funkciós hatásai vannak.

Josh sóhajtott egy párat, mielőtt még kérlelve barátjára nézett. Szemeiből a következőt lehetett kiolvasni: _Könyörgöm, ha nem visszük el, belőlem holnapra agyrém lesz a szívatásai miatt._

- Rendben! Nem kell! Majd elgyalogolok, és talán felvesz egy idegen autós, és talán sosem jutok el az iskoláig! Nem mintha sokat vesztenék, de… Útközben biztos lesz egy-két jóképű hajléktalan, aztán ellopják a dolgaim, letépik a ruhámat, aztán-

- Jól van! Ha elviszünk, lehiggadsz? – szakította meg végül kiabálva.

És ha már ennél a játéknál tartunk, Em semmihez nem értett jobban, mint a fordított pszichológiához. A diadalittas vigyor még akkor is az arcán feszített, amikor levonszoltatta a bőröndjeit a lépcsőn. És hogy hány bőrönd kell egy nőnek, hogy kényelmesen elférjen mindene? Ilyenkor az alsó határ minimum két bőröndnél kezdődik. Jó NAGY bőrönddel.

Mikor végre sikerült becsukni Matt kocsijának ajtaját és csomagtartóját, elindulhattak az úgynevezett kínzó építmény felé. A bátyja még szerencsésebb volt, neki ez az utolsó éve, aztán végez. És neki még ki kell itt két teljes évet bírnia… De nehéz egy tizenhét éves lány élete.

Ahogy távolodtak el a háztól, valami rossz érzés kezdte mindkettőt kerülgetni, bárhogy is tagadták. Egy ideig nem jönnek vissza, puha ágyukat most az iskola kemény matracai váltják le, a nyári emlékeket pedig a hosszú unalmas percek törlik szép lassan, mintha misem történt volna. Vége van a szabadságnak. És bár ezt minden évben eljátsszák, valahogy mindig másfajta érzések válták fel egymást.

- Nem akartam ma felkelni… - suttogta épp annyira, hogy mellette Josh meghallhassa.

- Senkinek nem volt kedve egy új helyre menni. – kedves volt, hogy felelevenítette számára. Így nyugodtan hozzáadhatta az új sulit az ÚJ ÉVI SZERENCSÉTLENSÉGEK listájához. Bár csak tegnap kezdte, már majdnem két oldal telt be azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket utált a szeptemberi kezdéstől.

- De nézd a jó oldalát… Van egy csomó ember, akinek fogalma sincs, milyen egy hangos hárpia vagy, így szinte nyugodtan vesézheted ki az embereket a hátuk mögött akár. – fejezte be lelkesítését ezzel a mondattal, amitől most az ő arcán jelent meg a vigyor.

- Köszönöm drága egyetlen bátyám, ettől most tényleg jobban érzem magamat. – válaszolt kedvesen mosolyogva, mielőtt még hangosan csattant volna keze a fiú tarkóján. – A helyzet az, hogy ettől tényleg jobb lett a kedvem! – mint egy gyilkoló gép, úgy kezdte ütögetni szerencsétlen fiút, aki már nem tudta mijét védje a pszicho húga vörös tenyerétől.

Áthaladtak a hídon, ami a város folyója fölött ívelt át, majd a külvároshoz értek, ahol már nagytelkű kertes házak foglaltak helyet a belváros magas felhőkarcolóival ellentétben. Annyival másabb környék volt ez. És ahogy egyre kijjebb haladtak, egyre nagyobb házak, szinte más kastélyok váltották fel egymást.

„ Gazdag negyed" – motyogták mindig a szájuk alatt, és mire végig értek a zöld réteken, több mint háromnegyed óra kocsikázás után, végre megpillantották az úgy nevezett iskola egyik szárnyát. Tényleg hatalmas volt, nem csak a brosúra fotói voltak olyan pózba helyezve, hogy az ember kétkedjen valósága felől. Az iskola egy egész kastély volt szinte, persze modern felszereléssel, hisz látszottak az ablakok alatt felsorakozó légkondicionálók, valamint antennák sokasága a tetőtérben.

- Hű…

Nem nagyon hangzott el más a szájukból. Hatalmas volt.

A kocsit letették a parkolói részen, majd megfogtak egy-egy csomagot, és elindultak a már akkor hangzavarral átitatott épület felé. Ahogy beléptek a bejáraton, diákseregek ezrei futottak el mellettük, hogy a halban lévő táblán megpillanthassák nevüket, ki milyen beosztásban van ebben az évben. Csomaggal a kézben kissé nehéz lett volna átfurakodni a tömegen, mellesleg semmit nem hallottak abból, amit egymásnak mondtak, akkora hanggal beszéltek egymáshoz az emberek.

- Ki akar menni? – kérdezte Matt, egy tudod, hogy én úgysem vállalom nézéssel. Josh és Em egyszerre néztek és mutattak egymásra mutatóujjukkal.

- Te vagy az idősebb, te mész.

- Mi vittünk el, tartozol nekünk. – ezzel a csata el is dőlt… Túlságosan is jószívű mostanában a lány.

- Önző kis férgek… - motyogta, mialatt próbált a táblához férkőzni.

Végül átjutott valahogy, és elkezdte keresgélni a neveket, amik kellettek.

Két szárnya voltak osztva a nevek. A fiú és a lány részleg. Előbb megkereste a fiúkét, hogy gyorsan letudja őket. Némi keresgélés után meglátta a 230, és a 243-mas számnál őket. Jelzett egy intéssel, hogy az övéik megvannak, aztán nekiállt a sajátját is keresni.

Lány részleg… Harmadik emelet.

- 337.

Ekkor valaki teljes erőből meglökte, és a táblának esett, ami majdnem el is dőlt.

- Hé! – kiabálták a lányok, akiket szintén így ért még a lökés hullám. Em csak azért nem esett el, mert volt egy kupac ember, aki megtartotta és kitámasztotta oldalról.

Amikor leszedte magát a tábláról összeszorított fogakkal nézett maga mögé, ahogy a többi is.

- Na jó, ki volt az a bunkó a felkent a tablóra?! – kérdezte hangosabban, mint eddig bárki a diákok közül. Ekkor egy szerencsétlen szemüveges gyerek bukkant fel a sok fej közül.

- Sajnálom, majdnem rátapostak a szemüvegemre… Nem akartam, hogy összetörjön.

- Lee! Attól még nem kell mindenkit félrelöknöd! – jött egy másik lánytól. Ekkor egy percig értetlenül nézett ki a szemüveges gyerek, majd feljebb tolta szemüvegét az orrán.

- Ja, a lökés? Az nem én voltam.

A szempárok sokasága most egy másik fiúra szegeződött.

- Na jó, én innen most húzok… Idegbajos állatok vannak itt. – mondta végül a lány, és kikecmergett a továbbra is tolakodó kisebb néptömegből.

A fiúk mosolyogtak rá az egyik oszloptól.

- Te, 230. És te 243… Hé, hol vannak a csomagjaim? – Josh megpaskolta a hátát, majd intett, mielőtt a lift felé vették volna az irányt Mattel.

- Ugye nem hitted, hogy itt is én fogok cipekedni? – kiáltott, ahogy fellépett az első lépcsőn.

Kissé kivörösödött az arca, de feloldotta dühkitörését, hisz úgy sem lett volna sok értelme, és felkapta a két bőröndöt. Miért nincs itt hordár? – kérdezte magától majdnem síró hangon.

A lány részleg miért volt sokkal messzebb, mint a fiúké? Miért kellett ide még extra lépcsőket tenni, miért nem volt ezen a részen lift, és miért kellett átgázolni egy esőtől ázott parkon ahhoz, hogy az épület másik részébe el lehessen jutni?!

Ha ez csak a pokol kapuja, bele sem mert gondolni, mi lehet ennél tovább.

Az biztos, hogy a Convers cipőit ide fel nem veszi… És egy ideig a kényelmesebb törpesarkúiról is le kell mondania.

Miért kellett ide macskaköveket rakni? Nem elég jó nekik a rendes beton, amin nem kell kitörnie az embernek a nyakát, a végig akar menni egy normális topánban?

Már csak azt kívánta, hogy egy normális ágyak kapjon, csöndes és nyugodt szobával, és egy meleg fürdőt vehessen… Igen. Ez volt minden vágya már az első perctől kezdve, ahogy betette a lábát a kastély küszöbére.

- Ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet… - sóhajtott végül keservesen, miután megtalálta a szobáját a második nekifutásra, és bekopogott.

- Ó gyere csak be! Biztos a szobatársam leszel!

Ekkor jött csak rá, mekkorát tévedett valójában.

- Öhm, bocsánat, azt hiszem eltévesztettem a szobát. – mosolygott kínosan, próbált nem ügyet vetni a falra ragasztott félig meztelen férfitestekre, és a rózsaszín csipkével borított ágytakaróra és függönyökre.

A lány, aki megszólalt, most felbukkant az egyik szekrény mögül. Hosszú szőke copfja egészen a derekáig ért. Tipikus barbibaba érzet járta át az egész szobát, ahogy ott lifegett a három centis magas sarkúban és az iskolai szoknyában. Minden bizonnyal öltözhetett, mert még nem a normális egyenruha felsőjét viselte.

- Hányas számot kaptad? – kérdezte, miután fölráncigálta magára a kardigánját, és odasietett az ajtónálló lányhoz. Próbálta volna elrejteni a számot, de a papírjain mind rajta voltak, amit a szárny bejáratánál kellett elvenni. Tele volt információval és a szabályzattal.

Akkor látta, hogy feleslegesen próbálja elrejteni a papírokat, amikor meglátta felcsillanni a szőke lány kék szemét.

- 337! Ez az a szoba! Jó helyen vagy! – elkezdett gyerekesen nevetgélni, Em pedig nem tudta, mitől menjen neki a falnak, a rózsaszínhatástól, vagy a szobatársától.

- A nevem Jess! Ez a harmadik évem itt, és mivel eddig nem nagyon láttalak, feltételezem, most helyeztek át! – Em haldokló hangon szólalt meg.

- Ennyire ismered itt az embereket? – Jess kacsintott.

- Hidd el, még olyat is tudok, amit az emberek álmukban sem feltételeznének. – azzal megint kuncogni kezdett. – Hogy hívnak?

- Emily. – ha most Josh ezt látná, azt hinné temetési gyászbeszédre készül.

- Szóval Emy-

- Em…

- Az tök mindegy. Emy, már elintéztem, hogy átrendeztessék a szobát, és jobb ágyakat is rendeltem. Tavaly nagyon megjártam a szobával, kis híján arra kényszerítettek, hogy egy kék pamutbevonatos egyszemélyes ágyon aludjak! Képzelheted mekkora botrány volt! – kezdett bele élményes beszámolójához.

Ó igen… El tudta képzelni.

Vajon elemmel működik?

- És akkor hívtak, hogy beszéljük meg civilizált ember módjára, és két perc alatt elsimult az ügy! Hát nem nagyszerű? Még azt is elértem ebben az évben, hogy befesthessem a falakat! Sokan mondták, hogy jól áll a rózsaszín, és mivel nekem otthon is rózsaszín a függöny úgy gondoltam ide is hozatok egyet. Szerinted is jól áll a rózsaszín? Szerintem néha már sok, de ha belegondolok… Sosem lehet elég belőle! Nem de? Tényleg! Látnod kellett volna az előző brosúrákat!

- Jó… ha most nem haragszol, meg kell néznem a bátyámat, hogy megtalálta-e a szobát… A csomagokat később kipakolom. – Jess legyintett egyet és kiabált.

- Jeffrey! – erre belépett a szobába egy három fejjel magasabb elegáns öltözékben lévő enyhén korosodó férfi egyén. – Megtenné, hogy kipakolja a barátnőm táskáját mire visszajön? – itt Em felé fordult. – Van még valami csomagod? – a megszeppent lány csak intett, hogy nincs. – Jeffrey, tudja mi a dolga. Oh! Majd elfelejtettem! Nekem is mennem kell, meg kell néznem az én kis Zyzybabámat! Még találkozunk Emy! – fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki az a Zyzy, de valahogy nem is szándékozott megtudni.

Uram Isten.

- Kisasszony, tehetek még valamit önért, mielőtt távozok? Egy csésze tea? – kérdezte udvariasan Jess lakája.

- N-nem… Köszönöm, öhm… Jeffrey. – válaszolt enyhén remegő hangon. – Én most… csak megyek.

- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk kisasszony.

Örült, hogy végre becsaphatta a szoba ajtaját.

Hova került ő? Az ajtó valami dimenzionális kapu, vagy mi? Jó hogy nem egy kerti tó van a fürdőszoba helyett, rózsaszín tollú kacsákkal, akik rózsaszín tütüben úszkálnak a rózsaszín vizű tavacskában… Egek.

Egyetlen tetszetős része az egésznek (leszámítva a falakat), az franciaágy meglehetősen kényelmes, kivételesen lila huzattal, és selyem takaróval. Jó… Valamilyen szinten elismerte, hogy nagyra értékeli a lány ízlését.

- Josh.

Ő következett.

Mielőtt még kilépett volna a szobából, felvette a kényelmesebbik cipőjét, habár az is Convers volt, de már hiába gondolkozott a tisztítói számlán, amikor a zöld pázsiton taposott.

Visszaért a főépületbe, ahol megnézte még egyszer a táblát, hogy merre kell lennie a szobának. Az épület balszárnya a főépülettel volt egybevonva egy hosszú folyosóval összekötve, és csupán egy emeletet kellett gyalogolni fölfelé.

Összeszorított szemekkel vizslatta a számokat az ajtókon, néha egy-egy félig felöltözött fiút talált az ajtókban, akik mosolyogtak rá, egyesek fütyültek, majd végre megtalálta a 230. feliratú szobát.

- Hé, Josh! – kopogott be, majd megvárta, amíg kinyílik. Meglepetésére nem a bátyja mellkasával került szembe.

- Keresel valakit? – kérdezte, mire Em felpillantott a fiúra. A lány próbált mögé kukucskálni, hátha megpillantja bátyját, de nem nagyon jutottak túl a szemei az ismeretlen szobatárs pólóján.

- Josh itt van? Elvileg ez az ő szobája… - a fiú különösen bunkón viselkedett. Szívesen átváltott volna hárpia módba, de nem merte megkockáztatni egy ilyen ismeretlen terepen.

- A barátnője vagy?

„_Nem képelem fel. Nem képelem fel. Nincs értelme. Nem képelem fel…"_

- Igen, csakis… - azzal próbálta arrébb lökni a fiú testét. – Josh! Húzd ide a bágyadt hátsódat, mielőtt még én tenném!

Ez mind szép és jó lett volna, de persze, ahogy az szokás, pont akkor volt mindenki különösen csöndben, úgyhogy szinte az egész emelet hallotta a lány kiáltását.

- Te jó ég! Em! Mi történt? Polgári forradalom van? – jelent meg végre a fekete pólós egyén vizes hajjal, törülközővel a hátán. Em csípőre tett kézzel grimaszolt.

- Örülök, hogy végre méltóztattál kifáradni… Ez az idióta nem engedett be.

- Ez az idióta történetesen Josh szobatársa. – szólalt meg az érintett, harmadik személyben beszélve magáról. Mielőtt még visszavonult volna a szobába, Josh felé fordult tekintete.

- Honnan szabadult ez, állatkertből?

- Ő mindig ilyen Zack. – válaszolta szemrebbenés nélkül, ahogy figyelte elmebeteg testvérét. – Mond, minek kell mindig ilyen bunkónak lenned mindenkivel?

- Már bocsánat! Hisz ő volt bunkó velem!

- Nevetséges vagy Em. Nem tudsz nyugton lenni, legalább egy percig? Muszáj mindenkit lejáratnod, aki csak az utadba áll? – húga kissé magára vette, pedig tudta, hogy némileg igaza van, de sosem vallotta volna be, ha téved. Túl büszke volt ahhoz.

- Csak meg akartalak nézni, hogy vagy. Sajnálom, hogy zavartalak. – tényleg sajnálta, hogy úgy kivetkőzött magából, de ő ezt tudhatná, hogy gyakran előfordul, nem kellene nyilvánosan is bebizonyítania, hogy ő a pszicho a családban.

Már fordult is meg, és indult vissza a saját körletébe. Hisz úgyis van egy-két elrendezetlen dolga még, és még a folyosókat is fel kell fedezni.

- Em… Ne haragudj. – állította meg kezével, és felé fordította. – Én tudom milyen vagy, hisz világ életemben veled voltam… De itt a többiek még nem igazán tudják, hova is tegyenek, úgyhogy nem akarom, hogy továbbra is játsszuk, a te kiáltasz, én ugrok című dolgot. – Em felvonta szemöldökét.

- Sosem játszottunk ilyet Josh… - erre a srác vigyorgott.

- Persze, hogy nem. De jó ötlet, nem? Persze ne úgy vedd, hogy most felajánlom a szolgáltatásaimat. – mondta kidugva a nyelvét, és nekitámaszkodott az ajtó korlátjának egy tipikus lányos csábos mozdulattal. A lány majdnem kitört a nevetésben.

- Te perverz idióta! – azzal röhögve benyomta a szobába, és elindult mosolyogva saját szobája felé.

Ha tudná, milyen jól ért a transzvesztita szerephez… Többször elgondolkozott rajta, hogy előző életében biztosan az lehetett. Rengeteg apró jelet talált már, ami megmagyarázta a párhuzamot.

Amikor elmesélte feltételezését, mindig kinevette. Azután csak az volt viccesebb, amikor a tizenötödik születésnapján meglepte egy miniszoknyás képpel, ahogy feszít a konyhában, magas sarkúban. De persze csak annak fejében kapta meg azt a képet, hogy megesküdött, hogy soha senkinek nem említi, vagy mutatja meg.

Habár… Zsarolólevélnek mindig jól jött.

Amikor visszaért rózsaszín álmainak netovábbjához, egyáltalán nem volt már meglepve, hogy a ruhái gyönyörűen a szekrénybe voltak pakolva, a fürdőben tiszta törülköző lengett, a bőröndök mind az ágy alatt hevertek. Az éjjeliszekrényen pedig kint állt egy pohár víz, és egy adag fejfájás csillapító.

Egy pillanat…

Mióta van neki fejfájás csillapítója? Lehet, hogy a rózsaszín tütümaca ellen kapta... Talán így akarta megóvni Jeffrey az idegösszeroppanástól? Ez kedves gesztus. Kár, hogy őt egy elefántnyugtató sem tudná leteríteni.

- Áh, szóval itt vagy végre! – érkezett meg becsörtetve a barbi hercegnő, immár rendes iskolai szandálban és felsőben. – Már azt hittem eltévedtél valahol.

- Én is… – válaszolta elfojtott hangon, beletemetkezve a párna illatába.

- Azt hittem, még itt lesz Jeffy, amikor visszaérek, de ezek szerint tévedtem… Kár. Hát majd akkor legközelebb adom le a rendeléseket. – mintha magához beszélt volna, és képzeletben megírta, a még mit kell megtennem című listát. Fura egy lány, de már tűrhetőbb egy fokkal.

- Em, mesélj egy kicsit magadról. Már vagy az életem egynegyed részét ismered, én meg még csak a nevedet tudom. – a lány sóhajtott, majd felült az ágyra. Törökülésbe helyezkedett és egy párnát nyomott az ölébe.

- Mit meséljek… Nincs valami izgalmas életem. Legalábbis korántsem annyira izgalmas, mint a tiéd.

- Ez a pénzzel együtt jár, drágám, de mesélj magadról egy picit. A szüleid együtt élnek? Van testvéred? Mi a hobbid? Voltál már a MSC-ben? – elhalmozta kérdésekkel, de az utolsóra csak felráncolta a homlokát.

- Apámmal élek, meg az idióta bátyámmal, hobbim az, ha nyugtom van, és… mi az a MSC? – ekkor, mint valami őrült, úgy nézett rá.

- Nem tudod MI AZ?!

- Két hónapja költöztünk… - itt mintha kissé megnyugodott volna, és normális hangnemben folytatta.

- Hát a Market Street Center! A város legjobb üzleteivel telizsúfolva! Majd akkor oda is elmegyünk. – Em csak bólintani tudott. Most vagy el kellett volna ájulni az információtól, vagy kiabálni, hogy nem mondja komolyan?! Hát… Ameddig van Convers és Vans bolt, addig jó.

- Egy pillanat… Van bátyád? – kérdezte egyszer csak izgatottan. Tipikus fanatizmus a férfi egyedek iránt… Én valahogy mindig az ilyeneknél lyukadok ki. – Hány éves? Magas?

- Hogy feleljek a kérdésedre… Jól hallottad, van. Egy évvel idősebb tőlem, ha jól meggondolom csupán egy fejjel magasabb tőlem. Habár, ahogy az előbb megnéztem, mintha összement volna mosás után… - Jess a nyakamba ugrott.

- Ide jár?! Hogyhogy én eddig nem láttam?! Ilyen nem létezik! – Em csak mosolyogni tudott. – Mi a neve?

- Josh. Kell a szoba szám is? – kérdezte gonosz vigyorral, mire Jess szemei olyanokká váltak, mint a kölyökkutyáké.

- Megtennéd? Istenem, már is imádlak Emy! – kiabálta, miközben a karjaiba borult.

- Em… és 230.

És ahogy azt várta, ahogy kimondta, már el is viharzott.

- Azt hiszem, Josh meg fog ölni…

De ettől is csak szélesebbé vált a vigyora.

Elhatározta, hogy körülnéz egy kicsit, mielőtt ebédelni menne, de ahogy az órát elnézte, nem igen volt már rá idő. Az egész keresgélés kitöltötte a fél napját.

Amikor benézett a szekrényébe, meglátta az iskolai uniformist, zöld kockás térd fölé érő szoknyával, és egy zöld mezei női inget egy fekete ujjatlan pulóverrel. Az előző nézelődése után rájött, hogy a legtöbben már átvették az öltözéket, eldöntötte, hogy ő is felveszi.

Leszámítva a néha viszkető gyapjúpulóvert, nem volt olyan vészes ez az egyenruha. Combig érő fekete harisnya volt még a fogasra feltűzve, egy pár fekete szandállal.

Kíváncsi lesz, télen adnak-e csizmát hozzá…

Délután egy órakor lesétált a főépület halába. A tanulók már tolongtak az egyik terem előtt, következtetésképp, ott lehetett az ebédlő.

Amikor megnyíltak a kapuk gyorsan beáramlott a tömeg, és mindenki vett egy tálcát, hogy a büfé soránál kiszolgálják őket.

A sorban állás közben vette észre, mennyire meg voltak bontva a diákok. Annyiféle csoport volt, hogy összeszámolni sem tudta. Elsősorban felkeltette érdeklődését az EMO klub. Szó nem fért hozzá, hogy az itt elhelyezkedő emberek többsége pasi volt, fekete szembelógó hajjal, és kihúzott szemekkel. A lányoknak hatalmas színes csattok voltak a hajukban, vagy masnikat kötöztek rá. Borzalmas egy divatérzék kellett ám ehhez…

Aztán látta a némi túlsúllyal rendelkező csoportot is. Úgy látszott, túlzottan nem érdeklik, mit gondolnak róluk, mivel a tálcáik teljesen tele voltak pakolva étellel.

Mellettük egyből meglátta az ellentettjüket. Az állandóan sovány, anorexiás, névvel meg nem illető csoportot, akik szokáshoz híven csak azt figyelték, mennyi kalória van a gyümölcsjoghurtban, vagy bármilyen más ételben.

Látta a régi vágású gyülekezetet is, a zenei stílusokra utaló csoportokat, valamint a simán népszerű vagyok, pénzes és beképzelt asztalokat. És persze nem hagyhatta ki a sportolók asztalát sem.

- Na, itt döntse el az ember, hova akar ülni. – szökött ki a száját a kósza megjegyzés, majd megfordult.

- És hova gondolsz ülni? – jött egyszer csak a kérdés.

Amikor megfordult, szembe találta magát azzal a sráccal, aki a bátyja szobájánál állt a délelőtt.

- Édes a sapkád. – jegyezte meg vigyorogva a lány, de a fiú is vigyorgott.

- Köszi. Mit kérsz, krumplit, vagy nyugtatót?

- Habár a nyugtató nagyon csábító, azt hiszem, a krumpli mellett szavazok. De azért köszi. – válaszolta szarkasztikusan, a fiú pedig szó nélkül kiemelt egy kanállal és a tányérjába öntötte.

- Jó étvágyat. – hallotta még, ahogy elhaladt.

- Vigyázz a hajadra, nem akarjuk, hogy egy hajszál is benne legyen a szószban, nem de? – kérdezte gonoszan, mire a fiú csak motyogott valamit a szája alatt, de nem lehetett hallani.

Em végül mosolyogva leült az utolsó szabad asztalhoz.

-

-

* * *

**Első fejezet - vélemény? ^^ pozitív kritikákra nyitott vagyok**

**///mellesleg: fogalmam sincs, a végén hányszor kellett kijavítanom Josh nevét... Valamiért mindig Joshi-t írtam xD**


End file.
